


Housewarming Party

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Literature, Take that Tony, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had been invited to the tower for the new name and renovation. Instead of it being Stark's it now belonged to the Avengers. Because of this there was a house warming party to be had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming Party

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is short, but I thought I'd look through my hard drive for works from a while ago. I hope it made you laugh

Everyone had been invited to the tower for the new name and renovation. Instead of it being Stark's it now belonged to the Avengers. Because of this there was a house warming party to be had. 

You were among the invited of course since you were one of the agents that worked regularly with the heroes. You had ended up sitting at the bar, watching everyone dance and have a good time. There was no way you were getting your butt out there and making a fool of yourself.

Taking a sip of your drink, you watched Clint and Natasha almost having sex in the middle of the crowd. Bruce and Steve were sitting on a comfy looking couch discussing something quietly to themselves. Fury was -- well, you had no idea where he was and Thor couldn't make it because of Asgard problems.

With a sigh, you turned back to the counter and asked for a refill. Your ears picked up the obnoxious voice of Stark close by. When you found him, he was flirting with two beautiful women, probably models. With a mischievous look in your eyes and a big gulp from your drink, you headed towards him.

"Hey, Doll, come to hear the tale I was telling these gorgeous women?" Tony asked you as you stood beside him.

You smiled and sat on his lap, putting your head on his shoulder, "Babe, when do you think we'll be able to feel the baby kick?"

Tony's eyes grew wide as he looked from your face to your stomach, and then the models, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Tony, don't act like that, I told you I was pregnant and you already know it's yours. You're the only one I'm sleeping with." You rubbed a hand along your belly and watched as the two women walked away quickly. You laughed hysterically at the glare he gave you.

"Just wait, I'll get you back for that," with a huff, he moved your laughing form onto the couch and walked off.


End file.
